


Притягательная неловкость

by digreen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 06:12:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2721704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digreen/pseuds/digreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Притягательный Кагеяма Тобио.<br/>Неловкий Хината Шоё.<br/>Притягательная неловкость - хорошее словосочетание, не находите?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Притягательная неловкость

Рыжие волосы разметались по подушке, глаза не могут удержаться на одной точке, судорожно бегая по белому потолку. Шоё впервые испытывал такие ощущения. Все то время, что они с Кагеямой были вместе, он был по ту сторону от удовольствия. И сейчас...

\- То..би..о.. - выдыхает Хината, чувствуя тепло рта своего любовника в интимном месте. - Тобио, хватит, ты же не.. ай! - зубы немного сомкнулись на члене, даруя странные щекочущие ощущения. Хината опустил взгляд и увидел черную макушку, на которой его бледная рука очень сильно выделялась. - Я сейчас!

\- Нельзя, - приказал Кагеяма, зажимая член у основания и заставляя любовника хныкать от невозможности осуществить давние желания.

\- Тобио! - Шоё едва ли не умолял своим голосом дать ему кончить, но брюнет был непреклонен.

\- Ты кончишь только после того, как я окажусь в тебе, - горячий шепот опалил ухо, шевеля непослушные рыжие волосы. Хината тихо застонал в ответ - такой голос был слишком возбуждающим. Пальцы Кагеямы пробрались под шорты, стянув их окончательно и бросив куда-то в сторону, не соображая ничего. Сейчас перед ним был только Хината Шоё, так неловко себя чувствующий, но при этом такой развратный.

\- Черт! - всхлипывает рыжий, когда один палец, вымазанный в смазке, оказывается в нем. - Сколько с тобой спим, а ты все такой же, как в первый раз, - хмыкает Кагеяма, сгибая палец в нужном месте, и Шоё подпрыгивает на постели.

Кагеяма любил их первый раз. Они, разгоряченные после очередного матча, закончившегося победой, пошли к нему домой и попробовали прелести взрослой жизни.

\- Тобио! - сдавленно произносит Хината, умоляя дать ему кончить, но брюнет все также качает головой, добавляя второй палец и все также держа член у основания. - Черт возьми! - ругался парнишка только во время секса, но эта ругань непередаваемо заводила Кагеяму, по неизвестной причине. Этот мальчишка просто заводил его своей неловкостью, вот и все.

Едва он упадет, перевернувшись в полете несколько раз и приземлившись в неудачной позе, у Тобио тут же ползли мурашки по телу, хотелось взять и оттащить его в раздевалку, где хорошенько оприходовать.

\- Давай уже, - шепчет Хината, извиваясь от прикосновений по простате. Кагеяма отстраняется и говорит:

\- В ту, какую я люблю, - и Шоё понимает, тут же разворачиваясь и опуская голову на руки, оттопырив зад. За столько времени можно было выучить любимую позу брюнета. - Молодец, - и шлепок по заднице в качестве поощрения, Хината привык.

Однако, наверное, он никогда не привыкнет к тем ощущениям, что возникают, когда член раздвигает стенки кишечника при первом проникновении. Восемнадцать сантиметров это не просто какая-нибудь фигня. Это любимый член Шоё Хинаты.

И особенно Хината любит, когда эти восемнадцать притягательных сантиметров двигаются в нем, то и дело задевая ту самую точку, доводящую Шоё до исступления, заставляющую его дрожать от возбуждения и тихо (а иногда и громко) звать брюнета по имени, пока ему было это позволено.

Притягательность этого парня заключалась в каком-то особом умении возбудить за один взгляд. За долгие месяцы отношений Шоё научился выделять из всех его взглядов _тот_ , от которого подкашивались ноги в предвкушении. И сейчас он не может стоять на коленях, уткнувшись лицом в сгибы локтей, он то и дело выгибается, подаваясь назад, навстречу Кагеяме, лишь бы только он почувствовал отдачу. Лишь бы понял, что он любим.

\- Шоё, - шепчет Тобио и рыжий распахивает глаза, чувствуя, как рука брюнета накрывает стоящий член и делает несколько резких движений, после которых Хината достигает невероятного оргазма. Он будто отключается от мира и не замечает, что брюнет кончил вместе с ним.

Его сознание возвращается, когда притяжение работает сильнее обычного и хочется обнять этого иногда холодного короля. Он делает это со свойственной ему неловкостью, однако чувствуя себя самым счастливым на свете.


End file.
